Board Games
Crazy Bones The Game= Crazy Bones® the game offers an exclusive collection of 40 GLOW IN THE DARK ROCKEROS GO GO'S® Crazy Bones® not available in any other Crazy Bones® product. You also get 40 exclusive colourful Rockeros Crazy Bones® stickers, 1 sticker book, 2 bone yard carry cases, 2 Gogo's Crazy Bones® Power Bombers, 2 Gogo's ® Crazy Bones® Power Bombers stickers, plus a doublesided gameboard to play many fun-tastic Crazy Bones® games. Released in the mid-90's, the set includes a playing board on which the games Battle, Airborne, The Bomber, Online, The Traditional Game, and Bowling can be played, 40 Rocker figures and sticker sheet, 2 Bombers with individual stickers, 2 coffins , sticker book , and game play instructions. Having been released in Canada, all written content is bilingual (English, French). Gallery Boardgamecontents14.jpg Boardgamecontents13.jpg Boardgamecontents1a.jpg Boardgamecontents1.jpg Game 08.png Game 07.png Game 06.png Game 05.png Game 04.png Game 03.png Game 02.png Game 01.png Board game cover.jpg (69) Rockers 1.png (70) Rockers 2.png |-| World Gogo's Association= A board game based on the Things series that was released only in Australia and South America. Playing Instructions The target is placed on the ground and the players decide from what distance they will throw. Each player wins the points value of the square they land on. The winner is the player with the most points after 3 throws. Gallery $ 57 (1).JPG $ 57 (2).JPG $ 57 (3).JPG assiechekclist.JPG |-| Bomber Box= This is a box with different holes in it that you have to bounce the Gogo's and land them in one of the holes. Each hole gives you a different score. Gallery BombBox.jpg|Advertisement |-| Gogo's Crazy Bones Board Game= A board game based on Gogo's Crazy Bones that was released in the United Kingdom and Germany. It comes with two free Gogo's Crazy Bones figures. Aim of the Game To win, by being the first player with three bases marked. Getting Started Assemble the spinner through the board. Each player chooses a colored mover and collects the four matching colored tokens. Players put their mover on the matching colored Home Base. The youngest player goes first. They spin the spinner and what happens next is dtermined by where it stops. The Spinner *'1,2,3 or 4' - this is how many spaces a player may move around the board. *'Dice Battle' - Players must move to a marked Home Base and challenge the defender to a dice battle. If a player has no tokens in their hand, or no Home Bases have been marked, they cannot challenge and therefore miss a turn. *'Home Base' - Players must return immediately to their Home Base. If they are already on their Home Base they do not move for this turn. Moving Players may move in either direction around the board, but must not change direction party way through a move, and cannot end their turn on the same space they started. When a player lands on a Spin Again they spin the spinner again and continue their turn. Quick Rules *Choose your mover and matching colored tokens. *Start from your matching colored Home Base. *Youngest player spins first. Play in turns to move or battle. *End your turn on a Home Base and mark it with a token. *Use your tokens to challenge other players with Dice Battle. *First to have three Home Bases marked and return home wins! Marking a Home Base When a player ends their turn on any Home Base they may mark it by placing a token face down on the space (you cannot mark your own Home Base at the start of the game, unless you are lucky enough to spin Home Base on the spinner). Note: if playing 'for keeps' players must also cover their tokens with a Gogo from their own collection. If a player ends their turn on a Home Base marked b y another player, they may challenge them to a dice battle. Dice Battles To start, the challenger selects a token from their hand and places it face down in front of them. If a player has no tokens in their hand they cannot challenge. On each token there is a Battle Score, which they will ad to (or subtract from) the amount they roll with the die. Note: If playing 'for keeps', they must also cover their token with a Gogo from their own collection. Both players roll a die. They then flip their tokens and add or subtract their Battle Score from the amount they rolled. The player with the highest amount wins. If the defender wins, the challenger's token is 'lost' and placed to one side, and if playing 'for keeps', the defender also gets to keep the challenger's Gogo. If the challenger wins, the defender's token is 'lost' and placed to one side. The challenger marks the Home Base with their token and, if playing 'for keeps', takes the defender's Gogo and adds it to their own collection. 'Lost' Tokens To pick up tokens lost from battling, players must return to their Home Base. You do not need to return home immediately to collect lost tokens, but players who have no tokens cannot challenge others to dice battles. When a player reaches their Home Base, they collect their tokens and their turn is over, they may not claim or battle for their Home Base at the end of that turn. Winning the Game Once a player has marked three Home Base; and returned safely to their own Home Base, they are declared the winner! Gallery GrenBoardA.jpg GrenBoardb.jpg GrenBoardc.jpg GrenBoardd.jpg 5d4c2dc92235ff645c59a275.jpg |-| LeftCentreRight= LeftRightCentre is a popular family game and this is a Gogo's Crazy Bones variant of it. Description This is a game with a twist, for three plus players, aged 6 years and above. Players take turns to collect and pass the special Gogo's Crazy Bones tokens as directed by the three dice. But don't worry if you lose all your tokens because in this crazy game you could soon win them all back...and then some! So keep going until one player has all the tokens and wins the game! Rules Each player receives at least 3 chips. Players take it in turn to roll three six-sided dice, each of which is marked with "L", "C", "R" on one side, and a single dot on the three remaining sides. For each "L" or "R" thrown, the player must pass one chip to the player to their left or right, respectively. A "C" indicates a chip to the center (pot). A dot has no effect. If a player has fewer than three chips left, they are still in the game but their number of chips is the number of dice they roll on their turn, rather than rolling all three. When a player has zero chips, they pass the dice on their turn, but may receive chips from others and take their next turn accordingly. The player who does not receive chips after two passes is out of the game. The winner is the last player with chips left. Gallery Dice game bits.jpg |-| Crazy Gamble= This is a rare Hungarian game set that comes with an activity mat that includes all kinds of games that can be played with Gogo's Crazy Bones. Gallery ludo1.jpg ludo2.jpg backofbox.jpg |-| Puzzles= These are various puzzles that have been released that are based on different Gogo's Crazy Bones series. 3-D Puzzle The 3D- Puzzle was a puzzle released in 2000 by Toy Craze, inc and had pictures of the various classic Gogo's on it. The puzzle would also come with 3-D glasses and when the wearer puts them on then the images on the puzzle would pop out at them. Megatrip Puzzle In South America there was a rare Megatrip related puzzle game. This puzzle was released in the 2010's. The puzzle's image was of the Megatrip checklist. Monica Puzzle A 150 piece puzzle based on the Monica's Gang Gogo's series. This puzzle was release exclusively in Brazil. The puzzle was similar to the one above and was the Monica's Gang checklist. Gallery 3D-puzzle.jpg|3-D Puzzle Greenpuzzle1.png|Megatrip Puzzle 150pieces.jpg|Monica's Gang Puzzle |-| Disney= The Friendship game is a board game based on the Disney Wikkeez series that was released exclusively in Germany for the REWE promotion. It is intended for a family to play this game together. The game contains three different game variants: the board game "Wikkeez-friend game", the card game "find a couple" and the game of skill "Wikkeez-finger game". Contents *Cards x 120 *Chips x 30 *Double-sided game mat x 1 *Instruction x 1 Gallery DisneyWikkeezBK.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Games